


You were in kingdom hearts uncle Donald?!

by Bussy



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Humor, Jokes, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bussy/pseuds/Bussy
Summary: The triplets excitedly fan over a beloved game.





	You were in kingdom hearts uncle Donald?!

**Author's Note:**

> I have never played kingdom hearts. So I know nothing about it. 
> 
> But I was suggested to write this.

*huey dewey louie voice * UNCLE DONALD YOU WERE IN A VIDEO GAME???

The three triplets bombard Donald with questions. 

"Aw fuck" Donald said. 

"Uncle Donald you said a swear!" Huey yelled at him. 

"Uncle Donald why do you suck so hard in kingdom hearts?" Louie asked. 

"Why don't you heal Roxas?!" Dewey yelled. 

"Ah phooey, I don't want to talk about my kingdom hearts career. I needed money. They pay good." 

"Uncle Donald? How was it working with Roxas?" They all asked him. 

"Ugh." 

They kept following him. "Uncle Donald why did you not help in the toughest boss fights?!" 

This was the most interested the triplets had been in him in a while. 

"This is why I don't talk about my other careers" Donald sighed. "But Uncle Donald! That's so cool! You were in a video game!" 

Webby chimed in "yea! You fought heartless!" 

"Ugh" 

Donald continued to be bombarded with questions about his video game career well into the night. "Ugh! Okay! Okay! Bed time." 

He needed a break. 

That's when Scrooge caught him. "Ay lad didn't know you were in kingdom hearts" 

"Weren't you in it?" Donald asks. 

"Ay ye right lad, I was in kingdom hearts 2." 

The triplets overheard "you BOTH were in kingdom hearts?!" 

Oh no not again, Donald sighed. 

"Go to bed!"


End file.
